A Single Red Rose
by My Unreality
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! Kyo is, for once,scared. He loves Tohru, but is afraid of showing affection. Unfortunatly, Yuki loves her too and isn't afraid to admit it. Will Kyo lose Tohru forever or will he suck it up and tell Tohru how he feels? R
1. Default Chapter

Kyo sighed slightly as the light, fluffy clouds passed slowly overhead. The scene he beheld that morning replayed over and over in his mind,

-----FLASHBACK-----

_Kyo was walking slowly, anxiously toying with the red rose in his hands. Dear God, he thought, Please let her accept me. Up ahead he saw Tohru turn onto the street he was walking down and he skillfully ducked behind a tree. He took a deep breath and gripped the rose; he had already taken the thorns off for Tohru. He was about to walk out and talk to her when a voice interrupted his train of thought._

_"Miss Honda?" came the soft, gentle voice. _

_Kyo stopped dead, it couldn't be._

_"Yuki!" he heard Tohru say in her usual cheerful manner._

_"I," Kyo heard Yuki gulp, "I'd like to give you these." _

_Kyo glanced and saw that he was giving her a large bouquet of daisys._

_"Oh, Yuki! They're beautiful, I love daisys. Thank you so very much!" Tohru said. Then she contiued in a much more humble manner, "You didn't go to all that trouble just for me did you? I'd hate to think of what this cost..."_

_Yuki stopped her right there,_

_"They didn't cost me much at all, but even if they had you deserve it, Miss Honda."_

_Tohru blushed._

_"Now," Yuki said taking her hand, "Let's get home."_

_With that they left. Kyo had long since snapped the rose in half and it was now laying on the ground. He let a tear crawl down his face and it landed on a stray petal. He was too late._

END OF FLASHBACK

Another stray tear slid down his cheek before he swiftly wiped it away. She would have never loved him anyway. He could never be as good as Yuki; never. They deserved each other, Yuki obviously made her happy. He wanted Tohru so badly ever since she had accepted his true form, but all he ever did was yell at her. Suddenly he heard a cheerful voice come from the ladder,

"Hi, Kyo. What are you doing up here so early?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! DON'T SCARE PEOPLE LIKE THAT!" Kyo yelled quickly wiping off his tear stained cheeks.

"Oh, uh," Tohru said trying not to cry, "I'll leave you alone if I bother you..."

"Wait, you don't bother me at all," Kyo said sighing, "It's just, you just came at a bad time that's all."

"If you're sure," Tohru said climbing up to sit beside him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Unreality: hi im new to the site and this is just the tester so im just testing the waters so please R&R thanx

SilverLastsForever: Hi! I'm the Co-author of this story. I help edit some of the chapters though, so, yeah. Anywhoo, check out my account and C2. This chapter was written by MU, the next one is going to be by me. Short, but remember, just a tester chapter.

Much Love!


	2. A Single Red Rose

SilverLastsForever: YAY! Go MU! This was completely written by her. The only thing I did was capitilize and punctuate(I didn't spell check though, I suck at spelling) I'm so proud of her! Is good, so read!

--------------

Tohru looks brightly at Kyo,

"Is there something wrong, Kyo?" Tohru asks gently.

"WHY THE HELL DOES SOMETHING ALWAYS HAVE TO BE WRONG!?" Kyo yelled irritably.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean...." Tohru says sadly.

"I'm sorry ok I didn't mean it, I'm just mad got it."

"What abo..?"

"DON'T ASK ANY QUESTION'S OK?!"

Tohru turns to look at the sunset.

"It's beautiful," she says quietly. Kyo just gazes on ignoring her so they sit in silence

Yuki walks in with a gigantic smile on his face. "What are you so happy about," Shigure asks

"I just gave Miss Honda flowers, that's all," Yuki says bashfully.

"Oh, so you like her I see should I go tell," Shigure says eccentrically.

Yuki blushes, "No, no, don't do that!"

"So it's true," Shigure says defiantly, "You like her!"

"Well, yes, but there's nothing really between 'us'," Yuki says simply.

"Sure, sure, so when's the wedding? I'll have Ayame design the whole thing. Wait, no bad idea."

"Shigure, control yourself"

"Yes, I'm sorry you're right," Shigure says trying to control his glee.

_Ok I'm going to do it, I'm going to tell her, come on you can do it just say it don't be a wimp, _Kyo thought to himself in the darkness "Tohru?" Kyo says reluctantly.

"Yes, Kyo" Tohru asks.

"I'm sorry I wanted to tell you something ......" Kyo said slowly. _Come on you can do it,_ he thought to himself.

"Yes, Kyo?"

_Come on! _Kyo thought, _You can do it just tell her._

"Um...we should probable go inside," Kyo said sadly.

"Oh, ok right it is getting kind of late,"

_Damn it Kyo you idiot! You had your chance,_ Kyo scolded himself. Once again the recent morning's episode flashed in his mind.

-------Flashback-------

"Oh, I love daisies, thank you!"

-----End Flashback------

"Why?" Kyo whispered to himself.

"Did you say something Kyo,"

"Uh...no,"

As he watched Tohru climb down he found himself longing to hold her in his arms, to kiss her cherry red lips and to run his hands through her auburn hair.

"I know what you mean. I'd like to wring the little neck of our beloved Ayame too sometimes, but what would all the ga...look who it is our own ferocious kitty," Shigure said waiting for a snide remark. Kyo, still in deep thought, didn't even notice Shigure or Yuki as he walked to his room. _Why hadn't I told her, was I scared that she would reject me? Should I just let Yuki have her?_ Kyo chided himself, _No I can't give up!_

The next morning, Kyo was out on the roof on this chilly morning thinking about the last night. He couldn't sleep at all, all he could think about was Tohru and the daisies that were sitting on the table. He hated them; they stood for the feelings from Yuki towards Tohru. As he sat there sitting, something moved at the edge of the roof he didn't move until I was close enough to grab. With one swift movement he grabbed the white snake that had tried to sneak up on him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE AYAME?!"

Kyo swiftly jumped off the roof still holding the snake in his hands walked towards the house. Forcefully opening the door and throwing the snake towards Shigure, Kyo yelled, "Take this worthless animal!" From the shock of the warmth of the house, in a puff of gray smoke he turned back into a human. "Now is that any way to talk to family?" Ayame said in his dreamy voice.

"Sorry to interrupt this little moment between you two, but I'm getting a little uncomfortable can you get some pants on at least?" Shigure asks lazily

Kyo ran out side into the fresh air and took a deep breath.

Tohru walks into the room and she blushes deeply at the sight of Ayame and turns around.

"Oh I'm so sorry Ayame! I'll leave! I'm so sorry!" Tohru says still blushing

Yuki walks in and hands a robe to Ayame. "It's ok to turn around now Miss Honda," Yuki said. Tohru turns around slowly, still blushing deeply.

"I'm so sorry I should have left," Tohru said quickly "Oh, no please Miss Honda stay," Yuki said pleadingly "You, Ayame, get out!"

"Now, now, Yuki can't I stay for a litt..."

"No," Yuki said calmly "Get out!"

"Well then, farewell, I shall visit soon," Ayame slowly walks out and in another puff of gray smoke turns back into a snake and quickly slithers off.

Kyo is sitting thoughtfully at the stream. In the corner of his eye he sees Ayame slithering past. "Yeah get out of her," yelled Kyo while throwing a rock at him. The snake stopped a raised its head and looked at Kyo and then continued on.

---------------

My Unreality: hey this is chapter one really on my new story A SINGLE RED ROSE.

I hope you like it, but I need you to help me with something 1:send lots of reviews and 2: tell me if you think my stories are long enough. Thanks so much.

Hugs


	3. Chapter 3

"Tohru," Kyo timidly ran a hand through his hair,  
"Um, I, I need to tell you something."  
"Yes, Kyo?" Tohru replied sweetly batting her  
eyelashes.  
"I...love you, Tohru." He paused searching for a  
sign,  
"I have for such a long time now, but that damn Yuki  
always seemed to get in the way."

"Oh Kyo," Tohru whispered gently, "I love you too!" She smiled

as he embraced her. Kyo was ready for the  
transformation but it never came. Shocked and elated,  
he held Tohru like he never wanted to let go. Pulling  
back he brushed the soft hair out of her eyes and  
leaned in. The kiss was careful and soft at first,

but grew into a passionate--  
"Kyo, your drooling," Shigure sing-songed as Kyo woke  
with a start.  
"Must you fall asleep at the table?" Yuki chided  
sipping his tea, "It's really annoying."  
"No one asked you," Kyo snapped getting up, "I'm  
going  
outside."  
"Have fun!" Shigure replied taking a drag on his  
cigarette.

I'm such an idiot, Kyo thought to himself climbing  
the  
ladder to the roof, Like that would ever happen. Like she'd want me.

Reaching the top his body froze.  
Tohru was on the roof as well. She seemed pretty  
surprised to see him also.

"Oh um," she said slightly flustered, "Hi Kyo. I didn't know you  
were coming up here. It was such a nice day I just  
thought I'd come up before school." Seeing Kyo's  
blank look she quickly added, "But I'll get down if  
you want me too!"

"No!" Kyo said a bit to quickly, "Um, I mean, you  
don't have to get down."

"Okay," Tohru smiled back. Silence ensued. Say  
something you idiot! Kyo chided himself, Now's your  
chance!

"Miss Honda, you should probably come down its time for school!" Yuki absentmindedly called from the house

"You damn rat, don't boss her around like that, she can do whatever the hell she wants!"

Yuki sighed. "Why must you be such a pain" yuki says sleepily, " especially this early in the morning."

"Oh, you wanna start something rat boy, come on right now!" And with that kyo swiftly darts towards yuki. Of course once again he is met with an equally swift punch to the stomach and kick to the head. He is thrown to the ground meters away. He curses to himself! "Damn Yuki! " He mutters as he stiffly gets up.

"Hello Tohru," Hana says in her normal hypnotic voice, "How are you this morning?"

"Yeah kid! What are you up to?" as Uo playfully punches her in the arm

"Oh nothing I'm fi…….HARU! I haven't seen you in sooo long………….What's wrong?" Haru stares at her like she's crazy.

"What do you mean, what's wrong? Don't you know?..." Haru asks. The look on his face for some reason frightened Tohru.

"No I don't. What's going on?" Tohru's voice couldn't hide all of the fear.

Haru looks at Tohru sympathetically. "Momijji has gotten very sick; he's in the hospital right now." It felt like a hammer had just struck her in the chest, the tears swelled in her eyes and then she couldn't keep them back. Hana put her arm around her comfortingly.

"Poor little guy, do you know what's wrong" Uo asks quietly to the silent Haru.

"The….the doctors aren't sure yet, they say it might not be serious, just a bad virus, I think they are lying." And he fell silent again.

The bell rings and to Tohru it sounds like its a million mils away. She looks up and wipes her tear stained face. "Let's got to class," she mumbles. The day went by slowly feeling like an eternity, she didn't talk to kyo or yuki at all!

"You stupid cat what did you do to her," Yuki said quietly after a time when Tohru walked past him.

"Me? I didn't do anything, don't try to blame it in me, you did it you damn rat!"

They had both decided earlier by them selves that they wouldn't tell Tohru about Momijji, not until after school at home.

Tohru walked home that day silently, watching her feet as she walked.

"Poor Momijji, I have to go visit him." She thought to herself. She soon found herself back home, and walked in. Kyo and yuki looked up from their work and upon seeing her they jumped up and walked up to her. Yuki being the first one to her, he gently grabbed her arm.

"Miss Honda…." He had a slight pause," we…we have something to tell you…"

"I want to go see him." she whispered softly without looking up. An astonished look appeared on Yuki and kyo face.

"Who told you?" kyo asked, the irritation showing in his voice.

"I need to go see him." She whispered again. Shigure walked into the room and nodded. He had heard them and walked towards Tohru and looked down solemnly.

"I'll take you" another pause "come with me"

----------------

well thats it Im sorry for all my faithful readers who have been waiting so long!

My faithful now unfaithful editor is a lazy loserhead and kept putting off the editing of my story so I decided to do it myself. Im sorry if I didnt do a good job. Please R&R

Lots of love

MU


	4. Heart Felt Wanting

Tohru's heart beat loudly in here ears. She had always disliked hospitals. But poor momiji, He must be terrified. As she walked through the white halls she glanced into each room she passed. Her heart began to ache for all the poor people. _What they must go through_, She thought to herself. As she walked she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and it was Kyo.

This is his room, He said quietly. She nodded her head and quickly walked into the room. She looked at the bed and saw momiji. He was paler than usual. Tears came to her eyes.

"Oh, Momiji, I'm so sorry I wasn't here before!" A tear rolled down her face. Momiji looked up and smiled meakly.

"_Tohru,_" He said with a horse voice, "_I have missed you_." Tohru leaned down to give him a hug. Yuki, Kyo and shigure all reach for her at once grabbing her shoulders.

"_Miss. Honda, that's probable not the best thing to do right now_…." Yuki whispered

"_Oh, Yeah your right…Are you ok, Momiji? Do you need anything_?"

"_I'm fine. They are taking really good car of me. I'll be better in no time_!" He said cheerfully, smiling up at her. A nurse walked in and looked at momiji and smiled.

" _Sorry dears, but visiting hours are over. Say good bye to your guests Momiji_." She said in a kind voice. Momiji nodded.

"_Goodbye Momiji_." Tohru said sadly, "_Ill be back tomorrow. I promise_."

"_Goodbye kid_," Kyo said gently

"_Goodbye Momiji, We will see you soon. Get better_," Yuki whispered and with that they all walked out into the dreary white hall way. Yuki grabbed tohrus hand and she walked. "_Please don't worry Miss Honda, Hes gonna be alright_." He said trying to comfort her. Kyos anger flared as he saw their hands meet. He pushed through them angrily,running out the door. The others looked at him in shock.

"_Kyo_!" Tohru yelled gently after him, she looked over to yuki and shigure, "_Whats wrong with him_?" Yuki shrugged and Shigure said nothing.

"_damn rat_!" Kyo said to himself as he stormed out. He ran home.

------------------------------------------------

Tohru walked out of the kitchen. " _Dinners ready_" In her arms she held steamed fish, miso soup and rice.

"_Tohru! Your to good to use really. Have I ever told you that ever before_?" Shigure said as he took his food from her. She smiled.

"_Im…Im not very hungry. Im gonna go upstairs_." Tohru began to walk upstairs. Yuki was walking downstairs. As he passed her he looked at her.

"_Are you ok,Miss Honda_?" He asked worriedly.

"_Yes. Of course_." She smiled and continued walking. As she got to the top of the stairs She stopped at sat down leaning against the wall. She heard the sounds of Kyo practicing in his room. She leaned over to get a clear view of him. He paced back and forth kicking and punching. He stopped and kneeled in the middle of the floor. He punched the floor in a surge of anger.

"_Why_" He whispered angrily. "_I had my chance a long time ago and I ruined it. I always ruin it. Ill never have another chance;never. But who am I fooling. A beautiful girl like her falling for a monster like me."_ He wrestled with his thoughts, "_ but she accepted my true form. Maybe she does love me, or I might atleast have a chance. Ok, This is the last time that a stupid rat is going to win. The last time the cat is going to be left out!" _He got up triumphantly "_Im going to tell her."_ He turned around and froze. Her face was peering into the room with a confused curious look on it. "_Tohru…How long have you been there_?" His voice was low.

"_Im sorry I didn't mean to intrude_." She stood up and looked at him. "_who were you talking about_?"

-------------------------------------------

Ha Ha Ha! Left you in suspense but the good news is I am totally out of writers block! I am already working on the new chapter. Hope you like this one.

R&R

MU


End file.
